new_morvennanfandomcom-20200214-history
House Taryx
House Taryx is one of the oldest and most respected houses of the Old world. For all of recorded history the scholors and spies of the House have served a very specific function at the left hand of the Royalty. They provide wisdom or, more specifically, knowledge to objectively advise whichever line or dynasty is leading the world. This includes both sides of knowledge - the advancement of it and the concealment of it - in other words they are masters of both science and espionage. Through rebellions and reclaimations the House has never lost a step for they always seem to be one step ahead. They always end up on the right side because, as they put it, knowledge is power. The House Taryx's origins are a closely guarded secret, and they are known for discretion when it comes to themselves. Nevertheless, what is known is that the founder was a man named Lukys the Scholor who sought to bring enlightenment to all humans everywhere. However, he eventually realised that the great masses of people cannot just be taught to achieve enlightenment, they must be guided. Some knowledge must be concealed, so he enlisted the help of Tryan the Spy to build a network of like minded people to guide humanity to the enlightenment it needed. This has lead to a number of widly speculative theories about the House and it's motives. Some say that all the kings and queens of old were just puppets for House Taryx to manipulate, others that the house is secretly plotting the end of the world. Some even say that they are the only reason that the world hasn't ended yet and that the house has an ancient artifact that makes the wielder omniscient. Nevertheless all agree that they are a house to be feared and respected and one thing is for sure - they always know more than they're letting on. The house crest reveals the most about the house's nature. The Moon and Star and Book at the top represent the scientific aspects of the house, Magical and Non-Magical research, respectively. The Serpent and Eagle at the bottom reveal their more clandestine inclinations. The Serpent represents their spies and intelligence networks whereas the Eagle is their scouting corps, who serve to provide military intelligence in times of war. The Blue shield representas the traditional magic type of the house Taryx - Ryusui. Finally, Scientia est Potenti is "knowledge is power" in the old tongue. The current head of the house is Kentroyven Taryx who is a close friend and adviser to the Queen but otherwise seems to be a rather polite and unassuming man. To those who don't know him. Within his house he is known to be fiecely intelligent and ruthless in his pursuit of the greater good. His eldest son and heir, Jaxyn Taryx recently left the old world to expand the house's influence in and knowledge of New Morvennan, with the hope of creating a new intelligence network to help advise the fledgling continent. To this end the young lord has settled at the foot of Mount Protheon in the north, the new colony being dubbed Aeonar. Category:Houses